Montreal 1976
Montreal was the host of the XXI Summer Olympics, held for the first time ever in Canada. They would later host the 1988 Winter Olympic Games in Calgary and then the 2010 Winter Olympic Games in Vancouver. This was the first ever Olympics where the Cauldron was lit by two people. They chose two teenagers, to symbolise both the youth of Canada, and the two founding groups of Canada. Although this was a big event for Canada it came at a major cost to Montreal. It was a financial disaster because the original estimated $310 million dollar cost got pushed to $1.5 billion after labour problems, financial mismanagement, the addition of an extravagant stadium, added security (which was definitely needed after the 1972 Munich Games) and other expenses. Ultimately the Montreal Olympic Stadium cost almost C$2 billion. Boycotts and Politics Although 92 Nations competed there were many who boycotted these games The IOC refused to ban New Zealand, after their rugby union team toured the racially segregated South Africa. Because of this 28 countries, mainly in Africa, boycotted the Montreal games. They included: *Algeria *Cameroon *Central African Republic *Chad *Congo *Egypt *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guyana *Iraq *Kenya *Libya *Lesotho *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Morocco *Niger *Nigeria *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Republic of Upper Volta *Zambia Another dispute was between the Peoples Republic of China and the Republic of China (also known as Taiwan), over issues concerning the legitimacy of each other. Canada originally barred the Republic of China, but later allowed them to compete if they wouldn't refer to themselves as the Republic of China. They became outraged and withdrew from the Olympics. Medals and Acomplishments *Nadia Comaneci, a 14 year old Romanian gymnast, scores 7 perfect 10s. This is a world first because before this no one had ever scored one perfect 10 in the history of the games. She went on to win 3 gold medals, a silver and a bronze for her country Medal Totals #Soviet Union 49 Gold, 41 Silver and 35 Bronze. 125 Total #United States 34 Gold, 35 Silver and 25 Bronze. 94 Total #East Germany 40 Gold, 25 Silver and 25 Bronze. 90 Total #West Germany 10 Gold, 12 Silver and 17 Bronze. 39 Total #Romania 4 Gold, 9 Silver and 14 Bronze. 27 Total #Poland 7 Gold, 6 Silver and 13 Bronze. 26 Total #Japan 9 Gold, 6 Silver and 10 Bronze. 25 Total #Bulgaria 6 Gold, 9 Silver and 7 Bronze. 22 Total #Hungary 4 Gold, 5 Silver and 13 Bronze. 22 Total #Cuba 6 Gold, 4 Silver and 3 Bronze. 13 Total #Great Britain 3 Gold, 5 Silver and 5 Bronze. 13 Total. #Italy 2 Gold, 7 Silver and 4 Bronze. 13 Total #Canada 5 Silver and 6 Bronze. 11 Total. #France 2 Gold, 3 Silver and 4 Bronze. 9 Total #Yugoslavia 2 Gold, 3 Silver and 3 Bonze. 8 Total. #Czechoslovakia 2 Gold, 2 silver and 4 Bronze. 8 Total #Finland 4 Gold and 2 Silver. 6 Total #South Korea 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 4 Bronze. 6 Total #Belgium 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total #Sweden 4 Gold and 1 Silver. 5 Total. #Netherlands 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Australia 1 Silver and 4 Bronze. 5 Total. #New Zealand 2 Gold, 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 4 Total #Switzerland 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 4 Total. #Denmark 1 Gold and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Jamaica 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #North Korea 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Norway 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Mexico 1 Gold and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Portugal 2 Silver. 2 Total. #Spain 2 Silver 2 Total. #Iran 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Toal. #Brazil 2 Bronze. 2 Total. #Trinidad and Tobago 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Mongolia 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Venezuela 1 Silver. 1 Toal. #Austria 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Bermuda 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Pakistan 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Puerto Rico 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Thailand 1 Bronze. 1 Total. Image Gallery cauldron montreal.jpg|Two Teenagers lighting the cauldron in Montreal montreal torch.jpg|The Montreal Torch olympic-medal.jpg|A Montreal 1976 gold medal amik.jpg|Amik was montreal's beaver mascot 102_0757.JPG|Antique wall art made during the 1976 olympics Montreal Olympics 1976.jpg|Montreal Olymipcs 1976 See Also *Logos - A collection of logos featuring this event. *Mascots - The official mascots of this Olympics'. *Torch - Information about this Olympics' torch. Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games in North America